


Like a Record, Baby

by SweetPollyOliver



Series: You Spin Me Round [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Spin the Bottle, Surprise Kissing, Underage Drinking, post Daniel/Ali break up, pre most of Karate Kid 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Daniel plays spin the bottle and it lands on Johnny.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: You Spin Me Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007439
Comments: 27
Kudos: 167





	Like a Record, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Dead or Alive's You Spin Me Round. Because I'm a hack.

He had been supposed to go to this stupid party with Ali, but then prom happened and all of a sudden he and Ali weren’t on going to parties together terms anymore. He didn’t know why he even showed, except that he didn’t want to look like he was backing down. If there was one thing he never did it was back down. 

Which brought him to where he was then. Sitting in a circle of people playing a game of spin the bottle (which… weren’t they too old for that game now?) with the neck of the bottle pointing straight at Johnny Lawrence. He looked up to meet Johnny’s eyes and the other boy smirked at him. 

“Re-spin?” he asked tauntingly.

The other people in the circle started jeering and catcalling. Daniel leaned forward and reached for the bottle but then at the last second swooped over and took Johnny’s face between his hands and kissed him square on the lips. The yelling redoubled, coupled now with some laughter. Johnny didn’t push him away, he was stock still under his hands. Not responding, but not pulling back either. Daniel darted the tip of his tongue out to lick along the seam of his lips and then pulled back as Johnny’s mouth parted in surprise. He couldn’t be certain, but he thought Johnny’s head followed him a little as he moved away. 

“What the hell, LaRusso?” The words came not from Johnny, who was still sitting like a statue, but from Dutch. “If it lands on a dude you just re-spin.”

“Pam and Stacey kissed,” Daniel said, sticking his chin out. “It’s the rules.” 

Dutch waved him off and stormed off as furious as if Daniel had kissed him. Daniel’s eyes darted back to Johnny who was starting to come back online slowly, blinking and flexing his hands. 

“I’m gonna… check on Dutch,” Johnny muttered and left the circle. 

His head flicked back to Daniel as he walked away and then darted quickly away again as Daniel tried to meet his eyes.

“Okay, well,” Freddy said, clearing his throat. “Maybe just take a re-spin in future, Daniel?” 

“Whatever, man,” Daniel rolled his eyes and got up from the circle himself. 

Half an hour later he found Johnny in a corner, staring off into the middle distance with his hand clenched around a Solo cup hard enough that he was denting it. He swallowed looking at him. They weren’t exactly best buddies or anything, but after the tournament they’d been alright. Had he messed that up? Should he go over and apologise or would that just end with him getting his ass kicked again? Probably it would.

You must remember though, Daniel LaRusso didn’t back down. 

He walked up to the corner and stopped right in front of him. Johnny looked up and blinked slowly at him. 

“I- I’m sorry about what happened back there. I guess I thought you were throwing down a gauntlet,” he said and Johnny immediately scowled. Daniel pressed on. “So, like I said, sorry about the illegal contact to the lips. Won’t happen again.” 

He went to turn and leave but Johnny’s hand reached up and caught him by the sleeve. 

“Wanna get high?” Johnny asked him. 

“Sure,” he replied after a pause, shrugging with one shoulder. 

He’d never done drugs before, but he figured that it made for as good an olive branch as any. And besides, as established quite thoroughly by now, he wasn’t about to shy away from a challenge. 

Johnny took off across the living room and went out back with Daniel trailing behind him. Once outside, he kicked off his shoes and went to sit by the pool with his feet dangling. There was no one out here except for them and the sounds of the party were muffled. Daniel took his shoes off awkwardly and went to join him. 

Johnny pulled a joint out of his pocket and lit it, taking a big drag. He passed it wordlessly to Daniel who looked at it dubiously before putting it between his lips and inhaling. He immediately started to splutter and cough. There was a big hand on his back rubbing back and forth and the sound of laughter in his ears. He turned to glare at Johnny. 

“C’mere,” Johnny said. “Get closer to me.” 

“Are you going to push me in the pool?” Daniel scooted away from him. 

“Just get over here,” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

Daniel dubiously scooted back over and turned to face him. Johnny took his chin in his hand and got close to his face. Like. Real close. 

“When I blow out you breathe in,” he said. 

“This is a little-”

“You can kiss me but this is a bridge too far?” Johnny asked. “I’m just trying to help you.” 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Daniel rolled his own eyes. 

Johnny took another drag and held the smoke for a long beat before exhaling a slow steady plume. Daniel obediently breathed it in and when his mouth was closed Johnny put a finger up to his lips. 

“Hold your breath,” he said. “Long as you can.” 

Daniel nodded and kept the smoke inside his lungs as long as he could bear before letting it out again. Johnny smiled at him crookedly. 

“Alright, LaRusso,” he said. “Go again?” 

“Sure, okay,” Daniel said. 

He knew that one hit of second hand smoke shouldn’t be affecting him much, but he was starting to feel warm and loose in a way that the beer hadn’t made him feel. 

Johnny got close again, maybe closer than last time, and blew more smoke into his mouth. Their lips grazed lightly and he fought the impulse to jump at the contact. Johnny giggled and put a hand on his face, rubbing across his cheekbone with his thumb as Daniel held his breath again. 

“Okay,” Johnny said as he exhaled. “That’s good.” 

And then he was getting close again and it was only when he was a hair’s breadth away that Daniel realised that he hadn’t taken another hit. Their lips met again and this time it was Daniel who was stunned still. Johnny’s lips were warm and smooth and softer than they had any right to be. Johnny pulled back a little. 

“C’mon, LaRusso,” he said. “I know you’ve got more in ya than that.” 

Daniel leaned forward and bridged the gap between them again, kissing him open mouthed from the jump this time. He felt Johnny smile and tilt his head back, not fighting him for control. Just letting himself kiss and be kissed. Daniel felt something brush by his hand and when he broke apart to look, scared they’d attracted a possum or something, it was Johnny winding their fingers together. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Johnny said. Daniel turned to face him. His pupils were wide black circles, swallowing up the blue irises, that reflected the moonlight. “Kiss me again.” 

So he did. And then again. And some more after that. 

They wouldn’t talk about it the next day in school. Or at all until some decades had passed. But at that moment it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that sprang from a discussion in the LawRusso Discord. This one got me back on track to par for NaNo!


End file.
